


Good Riddance (Time of your Life)

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [25]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginnings, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Good Riddance (Time of your Life)' by Green Day.





	Good Riddance (Time of your Life)

Like a hole to the heart, he watched her take off without him. She’d been the entire ‘verse to Mal, but time finally came to say goodbye.

They was all married off. The passel of critters underfoot weren’t Mal’s own, but he loved ‘em anyhow. Families needed somewhere solid.

Kaylee and Simon, River and Jayne, Wash and Zoë.

Even Book went back to the Abbey.

Their time was passed.

Her presence made Mal start, then he smiled. One precious girl gone, the more important remained; Inara was home now.

Even with his feet on the ground, Mal was still flying.


End file.
